Dancing with Darkness
by BallerinaBarbie
Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn’t understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It’s another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love. TROC. Dancer
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn't understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It's another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the girl in the story and all her experiences are mine (Not falling in love with a dark lord part obviously, but the dancing part), but Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, AOL Time Warner, and a lot of other people who are not me.  
  
Dancing with Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No parents would ever want to see their child's dreams crash to the ground, but my parents obviously did not care. For seven years I had been training to dance ballet, ever since I was four. I had practiced four hours a day and now all that time was going to be wasted. All those hours I had worked at the barre, or spent perfecting my turnout, it had all been in vain. I had needed to dance, but now it was going to be impossible. My parents had crushed my hopes and now I was going to be forced to live a forced life. I was going to be a witch. My parents were sending me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to wreck my life. All I had ever wanted was to be a prima ballerina. They claimed magical ability was a gift and it needed to be celebrated. My parents were pureblood wizards who felt a magical training was far more important than a stupid hobby.  
  
I on the other hand felt dancing was a more important gift, not that they cared about what I thought. After all, it was only my life, why should I get to decide what happens to me. So here I sit on some crappy train going to some crappy school, to become some crappy witch. I had pure blood, there had not been a muggle in my family for over five hundred years. Therefore, my life was not my own. My parents had seen to it that I would be provided for and would marry another pureblood wizard, even though I wanted to be a dancer. It was the most important thing in my entire life.  
  
However, the next five minutes would determine the rest of my entire life, not that I had known it at the time. It was then a dark haired boy walked in, a very handsome dark haired boy. He looked older than I did, probably fifteen or sixteen.  
  
"Hello, are you a first year?" the boy asked happily. I felt a small bit of resentment well up against this boy, why in the World would he want to be going to Hogwarts. Then, again almost everyone else seemed happy, everyone but me.  
  
"Unfortunately," I drawled casually trying to hint I didn't really want to talk to him or be riding the train to some god forsaken magic school.  
  
"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle," he said kindly extending his hand, which I did not grab. "Are you a pureblood?" he asked glancing around my cabin. I realized he must be a pureblood supremacist, who only associated with the better half of the wizarding world. It didn't bother me, after all I was slightly prejudice as well, it was how I was raised.  
  
"Of course,"I replied a bit snottily, but he seemed pleased and took the seat next to me, then he glanced at my sandaled feet and his eyes bulged. "What happened to your feet?" he asked bewildered by the many blisters and calluses. I rolled my eyes, whenever anyone saw my feet they would ask that. Not that I blame them. My feet are rather ugly, but after three years of pointe ballet it seemed natural to me.  
  
"I'm a dancer," I replied proudly. Dance was perhaps the one thing in life that I loved, but never shared it openly. It was a muggle pastime and my parents frowned upon it. I had always been careful when mentioning my love of dance to others. Loving anything muggle could be social suicide, but Tom seemed different. He did not seem to care.  
  
"What's being a dancer got to do with bloody feet?" Tom asked pointing openly at my feet, which were bloody from all the stress.  
  
"I dance pointe, you know, ballet," I said trying to make him understand. I grabbed my pointe shoes out of my bag and showed them to him.  
  
"They feel so hard," he said tapping the toe of the shoe against his finger.  
  
"It's wood. You stand up on your toes and dance," I answered laughing at his interest. I had never really known many boys, not many boys were interested in ballet. The boys that were interested in ballet were not interested in girls per se. I had a slight feeling Tom was not interested in ballet, but rather making a friend.  
  
"Will you show me something?" he requested. I thought for a moment, but chose not to. It hurt to dance, and not just my feet.  
  
"I can't. I just can't," I responded softly, Tom looked a bit angry, but nodded. "I don't have tights or feet pads with me," I lied quickly. I had felt so sad about the look of hurt on his face. His sour face seemed to disappear. A few moments of awkward silence passed as I searched for something to say.  
  
"I never asked your name," he said finally.  
  
"Katie Ollivander," I responded extending my hand, and to my intense delight he shook it.  
  
"What house do you suppose you will be in?" he questioned. I had heard all about the Hogwarts' houses from my older brothers. One was a Ravenclaw, and one was a Slytherin. Iain had graduated two years ago, but Lachlan was a sixth year. Iain had decided to go into the family business of wand-making, but father hadn't been happy to hear Iain was selling wands to mudbloods.  
  
"Slytherin, most likely. I am really ambitious and in times of need cunning," I said with a smirk thinking of how I fit in best with other Slytherins. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin. I am really ambitious and in times of need cunning," he repeated. "However, this year I will be the fifth year prefect for Slytherin," he said proudly brandishing his badge. I smiled at his pride, he really must love Hogwarts. He probably didn't care he was missing the opportunity of a lifetime, or maybe this was his opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
"Do you live in England?" I asked brightly now fully engaged in conversation.  
  
"Yeah," was all he said looking annoyed and I realized his family must be a touchy subject and tried to redirect my efforts.  
  
"My brother would absolutely love to talk to you, you might know him, Lachlan," I chatted happily. I had never had very many friends before, being the best is a lonely spot. I had always been the best at everything; dancing, school, or anything that I waned to achieve. I always wanted to be center stage, in the spotlight, doing a solo.  
  
"Your brother is Lachlan Ollivander?" he asked incredulously. Tom seemed in awe of the older boy, but shocked at the news.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I demanded curiously.  
  
"Then you must be his little sister, who is betrothed to Cassius Malfoy," he stated simply. Tom seemed offended I had not told him earlier.  
  
"Oh, you heard about that?" I asked miserably. It was not that I disliked Cassius Malfoy, but I wanted to be a dancer. Dancers needed to be fully dedicated. As the wife of a pureblood it would be my job to have a lot of kids, another unsuitable thing for a dancer. I hated Cassius Malfoy because he was going to wreck my future.  
  
"Of course, the engagement was big news in Slytherin House. Do you know when you get married?" he asked in a bored tone. I knew this was a polite way of being nosy.  
  
"On my fifteenth birthday," I replied hating the idea. It was too young, but Cassius was as old as my brother and would have graduated from school by then. On the bright side after I was married I probably would not have to go to Hogwarts. Too bad I would be stuck in a loveless marriage with the man I resented for ruining my life, I thought acerbically.  
  
"Are you two in love?" Tom said making me laugh. I was not in love, I loved my pointe slippers and the barre. I loved it when an audience cheered for me and I loved the feeling of dancing. I did not love Cassius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yes, we're madly in love," I answered sarcastically. We both burst into laughter, but at that moment in walked my brother, Lachlan, Cassius Malfoy, and Neil Rookwood.  
  
Did I ever mention my brother handpicked Cassius Malfoy because he liked him, and because he has hated everyone I had ever liked? Lachlan has always been a bit overprotective of me because I am his only sister. Lachlan also liked the idea of being brothers with the powerful and popular Cassius Malfoy. Cassius blew me a sarcastic kiss and I wanted to vomit on the floor, but decided against it.  
  
"Having fun?" the words hung in the air like poisoned honey.  
  
"Yes," I said as Tom said, "No."  
  
A/N: Okay I am 'Katie,' but I was obviously not betrothed to anyone, but my brother did tell me who I could date. I really did befriend the quiet kid, who was brilliant and he was an orphan. So this story is about ½ true. It's my birthday: May 21st. Please review this is my first fic, thanks Love, BallerinaBarbie 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn't understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It's another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the girl in the story and all her experiences are mine (Not falling in love with a dark lord part obviously, but the dancing part), but Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, AOL Time Warner, and a lot of other people who are not me.  
  
Dancing with Darkness  
  
Chapter 2 "Having fun?" the words hung in the air like poisoned honey.  
  
"Yes," I said as Tom said, "No."  
  
Obviously, my older brother was not pleased as glanced over at the pair of us laughing, or rather Cassius Malfoy did not look too pleased. Lachlan had struggled for years to find a way to overcome the stigma our older, kinder brother had placed on the family. Luckily for him, about one year ago Cassius had inquired about my betrothal. Not many pureblood families have daughters, only sons and the Malfoys felt we would make a 'lovely' match. After all, my family is pureblood and I have a dancer's body, meaning my physical appearance is not detestible. My father agreed and shortly after I found myself engaged to my brother's pompous friend. Cassius and I got along well, but it was not as though I had any choice.  
  
"Boys, I'll see you back in our cabin. Katie perhaps you could join me outside for a moment?" my brother 'asked.' I recognized it as a command. As soon as the door closed behind me, the yelling began. "Are you trying to ruin everything? Tom Riddle is a half-blooded know-it-all, who is Cassius' schoolboy rival," he informed me. I supposed it would matter more if I cared.  
  
"Lachlan, do not act as though my loyalties are to Cassius Malfoy! My loyalties were to the barre and the love of dance," I shot back. Lachlan rolled his eyes at my statement.  
  
"Katie, give it up, you will never be a dancer," Lachlan said reasonably. I held back tears as reality crashed down upon me. "You will have everything as a Malfoy."  
  
"Will I have the feeling I get when I dance on stage? There are somethings in life that are more mportant that social standings and surnames," I bit back trying to explain to him. At that moment I felt as though my own brother did not understand me. "And if Tom Riddle-"  
  
"Stay away from him. Katie, if you play with fire you will get burned, he has powerful magic and is too smart," he said warningly. I dismissed his concerns immediately, after all he seemed lonely, not psychotic.  
  
"I do not care about him, anymore than I care about Cassius, all I care about is dance. I wanted to be a prima ballerina, dance center stage, have a solo..." I trailed off, he would never understand. I did not want to be a witch. "Nothing, or no one is going to stop me."  
  
"If your mother could see the way you are acting she would die of shame, you are causing a scene in public about an issue that will not change. For eleven years Mum and Daddy spoiled their little princess, but now you have to face this, Katie," Lachlan whispered with quiet rage. I had always been my parent's favorite child, but now I saw it meant nothing. All that etiquette my mother had taught me was not the waste I thought it to be. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Now I know you did not ask for this marriage or to be a part of this family, but you are. I know you did not ask for this heritage or power, but you will not destroy the good things you have." For once I did not argue, I gave up, my brother won.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lachlan," I said looking down at my feet so he could not see my face.  
  
"Now, we are going to go back to the cabin, where we were before and you are going to behave. I do not want you to see that Tom Riddle, is that understood?" he demanded of me. I just nodded. We walked back to his part of the train and I sat next to Cassius Malfoy. Being only eleven he knows that I am too young to do more than acknowledge, but I still hate him. After sitting there for thirty minutes I found his favorite topic was himself. So let him chatter about his many accomplishments and his father's property and thought about dance instead.  
  
"My father own a new piece of countryside in Wiltshire, almost two hundred acres of land and a large manor house overlooking the lake. I was flying over the lake all summer, practicing Quidditch for the upcoming season-"  
  
His talks were going in circles and I felt ready to choke myself with my shoelaces, when finally the train began to slow down.  
  
"The train ride seems shorter every year," Cassius said and everyone agreed. Everyone exited the train and the first years were taken to the castle by a man named Ogg on a fleet of tiny boats. Once inside a man named Dumbledore informed us we had to be sorted before we could eat. He told us about the four houses and wished us luck. Two uneventful minutes later we were shepherded down the hall to the Great Hall. I was impressed by the ceiling which had been charmed to look like the night sky.  
  
The sorting began and I allowed my attention to wander, until I heard my name.  
  
"Ollivander, Kathleen Leigh." The old tatty hat was placed upon my head.  
  
"Ah, another Ollivander, but different from the rest of your family no doubt. In fact, hardly anyone in your family is alike, are they?" I assumed it was referring to the fact my father and Lachlan were Slytherins, but my brother Iain had been a Ravenclaw and my mother a Gryffindor.  
  
"Er, no I guess not," I replied.  
  
"And where do you belong?" the hat asked. I was beginning to feel as though this hat was going to be the only one who asked me that. Not that it mattered because it was only a hat. The only other person I had talked to was now off limits.  
  
"Dancing ballet, not here at all," I said honestly, not knowing if I was truly meant for Slytherin.  
  
"Ballet takes astrong work ethic and talent, do you have that?"  
  
"Yes, I have whatever it takes," I responded proudly.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and the table burst into applause. I walked over to where my brother was sitting and went to sit on his left side, but Cassius shoved Neil Rookwood down. I sat gracefully next to him and hope this year would pass quickly. And after all, maybe I will wake up dead tommorow, oh wait there is no way I could be that lucky I thought begrudgingly.  
  
A/N: I am so sick, I probably will not update again for awhi;e, but know I wish I could. Do you think this story is any good? I mean I just don't think it hold a lot of appeal, but hey you tell me. Love, Baalerina Barbie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn't understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It's another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the girl in the story and all her experiences are mine (Not falling in love with a dark lord part obviously, but the dancing part), but Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, AOL Time Warner, and a lot of other people who are not me.  
  
Dancing with Darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The first day of classes went by smoothly, I perceived that I would do excellent in all my classes, none being overly difficult or draining. The only class that seemed somewhat difficult was Transfiguration taught by Professor Dumbledore. There was something about this man I did not like. His intense pride and love oh Hogwarts was offensive to me. He must have sensed I my arrogance and assigned me extra homework as punishment. She really wanted to be practicing her ballet, but homework seemed more pressing. So I sat in the Slytherin Common Room pouring over my class notes and the essay I had barely started. Next, someone tapped on my shoulder and I was astounded to see Tom Riddle standing beside my table.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked seating himself beside me. I quickly glanced around the room for my brother and his friends, but none of them were present. "Looking for someone else?" he asked icily.  
  
"My brother and his friends," I replied cooly. "They do not think I should be socializing with you."  
  
"You mean with someone who is not your fiancee," Tom quipped. I felt stupid for thinking I could hide our friendship, without Tom knowing. "Listen just let me help, if they come along you can just tell them the truth."  
  
"I suppose," I said reluctantly not useed to asking or receiving help from anyone. I had always naturally been the best at everything. "Dumbledore gave me this essay-"  
  
"I can not stand that old man," Tom stated cutting me off. I was a little angry, I hated being silenced and interrupted. "He hates all the Slytherins, thnks we're untrustworthy for some reason." I just nodded having only met him once, and knowing the reputation of the Slytherins probably deserved it. "He's always trying to convert us into good little Gryffindors. No luck though, Slytherins are like zebras."  
  
"Zebras?" I askeed laughing at the odd analogy.  
  
"Yeah, we can not change our stripes," he replied laughing. Then, Tom began tickling me.  
  
"STOP!" I screamed laughing. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled not being able to control myself. Suddenly three figures came rushing down the stairs. My brother, Lachlan, Neil Rookwood, and Cassius Malfoy. In a flash, Lachlan had pulled Tom off of me and began punching him as Neil held his arms behind his back. Cassius had scooped me up in his arms and was holding me like a child, no doubt what he thought a tender gesture. "NO, LACHLAN STOP!" I said trying to make myself heard. Cassius tried to brush my hair out of my face, but only managed to drop me. I scrambled up and ran over to my brother and grabbed his. He noticed me and grabbed me tight.  
  
"Deny everything Tom says," he whispered. He looked scared and I worried about the implications of my actions. The Ollivander name was no more powerful than Weasley in the Slytherin House, names like Malfoy dominated the power.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Cassius demanded looking at Tom as though he were filth, I blanched at his tone. He seemed so cruel at that moment, I had forgotten that my life was bound to his, framkly I was scared.  
  
"I was merely trying to help her with homework," he answered gesturing at the parchment and quill. Tom knew he was outnumbered and that he had no friends to call upon for help.  
  
"Then tell me why was my sister screaming," Lachlan asked in a tone that matched Cassius.' He did not sound like he brother I had grown up with, the one I loved. Tom gave no answer. I felt the gentle nudge my brother gave me and going against all my morals I sashayed over to where Cassius stood.  
  
"You wouldn't let him hurt me, would you?" I asked looking into his hate filled eyes with my blue ones. I knew immediately I held power over this boy, he would obey my every whim. "I was so scared." The words had hardly left my mouth when Cassius motioned for Neil and my brother to beating him. I turned away, disguisted with myself. Cassius began pulling me out of the Common Room and into the corridor. He dragged me down the hall, obviously heading towards the lake.  
  
"I hope you are safe now, Katie," he said sending shivers up my spine. "I promise you, that Tom Riddle will not be bothering you again." I smiled at him, but inside I felt terrible I had betrayed my only true friend at Hogwarts. I sighed as I thought of the pain my own brother was now administering. "At first I did not believe it when your brother said you were willing to marry me, I thought I was going to have to hurt him for lying." My mind snapped into alertness, he was planning on hurting Lachlan. "You see, there were many girls, but a Malfoy always gets what he wants. I thought that after yesterday on the train you were unwilling, I was stupid to think that you had feelings for that half-blood abomination. I thought your brother was going to cancel the bargain." Suddenly, I felt ill, I had not known there was a bargain, much less one that involved my brother. I knew I was going to have to continue this charade, the Malfoys were a deadly enemy. So, I swallowed my pride and leaned against the older boy.  
  
"I had been so scared," I said softly. "I thought no one was going to save me." I saw his expression soften as he looked at me, I remembered the effect I had on him in the Common Room, I swore I would never allow him to hurt my family. After all, all I need do is smile at him.  
  
A/N: Yeah, so Katie is really stuck now. She has no friends, Cassius believes she likes him, and if she doesn't keep it up her brother will pay the price. I know it seems there is less talk of dance, but there will be more later. Remember she still has her dreams even if they seem impossible to everyone else, but her. Please Review, Love BallerinaBarbie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn't understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It's another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the girl in the story and all her experiences are mine (Not falling in love with a dark lord part obviously, but the dancing part), but Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, AOL Time Warner, and a lot of other people who are not me.  
  
Dancing with Darkness  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For as long as I remember life has never been fair for women, not in any time or age. They have always depended on whomever is closest to them, whatever male that is. I admit to have making the same mistake. At first I listened to my father, a powerful man who loved his children with a heady pride. We were his world. It had been my father who encouraged me to dance, if that was what made me happy. Then later as my father grew more involved with other matters I turned to my brothers to protect me from the reality of life. Iain had always been the more affectionate brother. He was a brilliant student, he had also been Head Boy his seventh year. Although he did not agree entirely with my father's belief of pureblood mania, he was the heir to our family. I truly believe my father wishes Lachlan had been his first born son, he was a replica of himself. Lachlan was far more overprotective of me, yet the bond between us was undeniable. I had not been afraid of coming to Hogwarts as so many first years are because I knew Lachlan would be here to care for me. Lately, I feel as though it is his fault, everything. Its his fault I have to marry Cassius and leave all my hopes in the dust. I know he wants what is best for me, but I think Lachlan is looking out for himself as well. I wish I knew what sort of deal my brother and Cassius struck. I am afraid to do anything that might upset Cassius in case he hurts Lachlan.  
  
I have already been a terrible friend to Tom. He only wanted companionship, someone to care for him, a friend. I had to stab him in the back. I see him staring at me sometimes during meals or in the corridor. I want to explain, to apologize, but I have no clue as to what to say. Worst of all Cassius and his friends have now made it a game to torture him. He is an outcast among the Slytherins. Hated because of his muggle blood by Slytherins, hated because he was a Slytherin by the other houses, he was a boy with no place. I so badly wanted to reach out to him, but I was bound by the same rules as the other Slytherins. Unfortunately, I was having trouble making friends, no one wanted to chance Cassius' temper. So most days I was forced to sit with Lachlan, Cassius, and Neil whiole listening to idle quidditch talk and mudblood jokes. Even with my life such a mess, I still only thought of one thing, dance.  
  
I still vowed that someday I would leave this world and become a true ballerina. I hope that if I keep dreaming one day my dreams will come true. I remember reading a fairy tale once about a girl who wished to find true love, and she got her wish. I bet my life seems like a fairy tale to every other girl in Slytherin. Cassius seems to be everyone's prince charming except for mine. I have to sit alone in the library because no one wants to offend his highness. Yet I can feel someone watching me. As I casually look over my shoulder and I see Tom sitting by himself as well. For one moment I imagine my life without a jealous fiancee, an overprotective brother, or high society surname. I just want to be ordinary. Not plain or boring, but free to be me. Free to dance. Lately I have realized the only way I shall be truly free is to leave this World in its entirety. And I would rather dance than do silly magic tricks.  
  
"Ms. Ollivander," a voice says jerking me out of my thoughts. It is Professor Dumbledore, his gaze is like an X-ray machine through my thoughts. I prefer my thoughts to be private, especially those that concern running away.  
  
"Yes, sir," I ask patiently.  
  
"I am looking for a tutor for another first year student, I was wondering if you are interested?" he questioned. Although it would mean more work I decide to accept, after all it would mean more time away from Cassius.  
  
"Of course, professor," I said happily. I was afraid to let on something was wrong, he might suspect and tell my parents.  
  
"Good. Please meet in my classroom at seven on Thursday. Oh, and Kathleen..." I cringed at the use of my full name. "Do try and smile. For without laughter this World would be a terrible place." I gave a small smile and roll my eyes as he walked out. Maybe, just maybe he was not such a bad guy after all. However not five seconds after he had left Tom walked over to my table.  
  
"What did he say to you?" he asked immediately not bothering to say hello.  
  
"You should leave," I said not looking up from my Potions scroll. I was afraid someone would see us together or worse.  
  
"Embarassed to be seen with me, Katie?" he asked again sounding angry. "We're not friends now that you know my Da was a muggle, not good enough for you?"  
  
"No," I said quietly not wanting to make a scene.  
  
"I'm sorry I am not as perfect as you are. Not as perfect as Cassius Malfoy or your brother," he apologized mickingly. Tom was becoming very angry very fast. "Some friend you are," he muttered darkly.  
  
"You think everything about my life is perfect?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, I don't think, I know. You with your perfect life, your perfect family, and boyfriend!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"You don't understand, do you? I have no choice. I had to give up my dream to come here. I want to dance ballet, and Cassius is not my boyfriend, you great prat," I practically yelled. "I can't even have friends without approval from someone, I hate my life!" I picked up my books and strode out of the library. For years I had been the best at everything and knew life at the top is lonely, but never had I been so in need of companionship.  
  
"The nerve of him. Everyone thinks I am so lucky and perfect, well I'm not. They've reduced me to talking to myself," I said aloud to no one.  
  
"I am sorry," Tom said. I whipped around and he was standing there holding my homework. "You dropped this," he said handing me the scroll. "I mean it Katie, I didn't know. You do a very good job of being so happy."  
  
"I have to," I said looking at the floor.  
  
"Why?" he asked confused. So I sat down and explained everything to him. I told him about the deal and how I was trying to protect my family and how I had so few choices and how I hated Hogwarts. And from that moment on we were friends, secret friends, but still friends.  
  
Best Friends.  
  
A/N: That last bit came straight outof real life, kinda. Sorry I never update. I have been in and out of the hospital. Once again not alot of dance talk, but I wanted everyone to know how Katie and Tom became friends. Wait til you find out who she's tutoring I hope you laugh a bit. Well bye and Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Tom Riddle becomes friends with a pureblood girl who hates Hogwarts. Katie doesn't understand why she has to give up her dream of being a prima ballerina to be a witch. It's another reason he hates muggles, they stole his true love.

Disclaimer: I am the girl in the story and all her experiences are mine (Not falling in love with a dark lord part obviously, but the dancing part), but Hogwarts and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, AOL Time Warner, and a lot of other people who are not me.

Dancing with Darkness

Chapter 5

The evening came for my first tutoring lesson, and I left the Slytherin Common Room early so my student was not waiting for me. I had spent the entire day preparing for our first lesson. Upon arriving in Dumbledore's classroom I found that she was already there. A mousy girl, who appeared to have been crying. She was slumped over a desk with her head resting upon her book.

"Hello? Are you all right?" I asked slowly, afraid the girl might do something rash. She had very dark brown hair and her face was tear stained.

"I'm fine," she said piteously, "the other girls were laughing at me again." Not knowing what to say I merely stood there waiting for her to regain composure. After five minutes, I decided we really needed to get started.

"My name is Katie Ollivander, I'm a first year Slytherin," I told her hoping to elicit some sort of response. I knew I looked every inch a spoiled pureblood princess, and she looked highly muggleborn in contrast.

"Myrtle Grouse, first year Gryffindor," she replied very weepy. I immediately began to realize why everyone disliked the Gryffindors so much, they were weak. Slyhtierns, including myself, detest weakness.

"So, Professor Dumbledore tells me you are having trouble in Transfiguration," I said trying to get her mind off her other problems. Obviously, this approach was not working because she burst into renewed wails.

"I'm having trouble with all my classes," she said sullenly. That was when I realized this was going to be a very long tutoring session.

"So let's begin," I said picking up my wand.

When we finished it was eight-thirty, and I was desperate to escape this depressing girl's company. However, when I opened the door I found Cassius waiting for me.

"Hello Katie, I've come to escort you back to Slytherin," he informed me, offering me his elbow in a very kind fashion. Though in my mind it looked pretentious and overdone.

"Thank you ever so much," I said placing my arm within his. "How was your day?"

"Very good, and yours?" he asked, though didn't really seem to care.

"Good, except for my tutoring session with the little Gryffindor girl," I told him. By now, he had lost all interest and was staring at various paintings on the wall.

"I find it terrible they allow children of such skill at Hogwarts," he said not really to me, but just to vent his anger.

"What sort of deal have you struck with my brother?" I questioned him randomly, not being able to contain myself any longer. I was curious to see what Cassius would say.

"Simple really, I guaranteed him work at the Ministry, along with security and freedom. Also, he gained his position on the quidditch team and a certain social standing. And in return I get you," he said rather indifferently. It was as though the deal did not affect him, as long as he had what he wanted he simply did not care.

"How can you guarantee him such things?" I asked him, not sure how a student could offer so many promises.

"My father is a very powerful man, as I will be after him. As my son will be after I," he explained calmly. His son, not our son, I thought to myself, maybe there was still a chance to escape this horrible charade.

"Why me?" I asked, knowing there were hundreds of girls who would throw themselves at the feet of the powerful, handsome and wealthy Malfoy heir.

"Several reasons actually, you're beautiful and smart, a deadly combination. You are what your brother holds most dear, and as long as I have you I also control him. And when I saw you dance, I saw your passion," he finished quietly. "I have never seen such passion in a girl, only those who would give in to me." He loves me because of dance. Oh what a cruel world, my gift is the reason for my demise.

"I see." I replied. "One last question, what happens if I refuse, what happens to Lachlan?"

"There are some things worse than death, Katie," he said coldly, bitterly even. "Now I have one question for you, may I see you dance?" I thought for a moment, I really had no choice. Lachlan's well-being hung in the balance and Cassius held all the cards.

"Of course," I answered sweetly as we arrived at the Slytherin dormitories.

"May I kiss you goodnight, Katie?" he said still holding my arm tightly. I looked at him with a smile, as if I had been waiting my entire life to hear him say those words to me. Without waiting for an answer, he swooped down and planted a firm kiss on my lips. I walked up the stairs to my dormitory, without saying goodnight.

Once inside my room, I dressed for bed and crawled underneath my covers. Immediately, I began to burst into tears, just like Myrtle. I had to do this for my brother, I had to be strong so he could live his dreams. My sacrifice would always be appreciated and I too, would have everything my heart desired, maybe not love, but I would be able to dance. I would have money and power, all the best things in life. Slowly, I got out of bed and opened my steamer trunk. I dug out the pair of pink pointe shoes I had buried at the bottom. I slipped my feet inside and laced them up. Carefully, I rolled onto the tips of my toes, feeling the pains that were once so common. Feeling new pains caused by lack of practice.

Most of all, just feeling the pain.


End file.
